With The Lights Out
by brokentrees
Summary: Brittany struggles with grades and in order to graduate, she needs to bring them up. Santana, being a top student, gets assigned to help Brittany. With Brittany's badass reputation and Santana being a nerd, Brittany doesn't want to ruin her popularity by being seen with Santana. But what happens when the tutoring sessions grow into something more? Badass!Brittany and Nerd!Santana
1. Chapter 1 - About A Girl

**About A Girl**

Santana is a _nerd_. There is no other word to describe her. She fits all the nerdy stereotypes - collected all the Marvel comics, was a superhero lover and is the top student in her classes at school. Interesting life to live, right?

She didn't mind being classed as a nerd, honestly, she'd rather be classed as that then some of the other things girls get classed as at school. She had better things to worry about, like, which assignment was due in for that week or when the next Comic Con tickets came on sale. Although the bullying did get a bit tiring - nothing major, just a few names. It wasn't affecting her, she was just tired of people calling her stupid names whenever she walked down the hallway, or answered a question in class.

On top of all that, she was also a lesbian. God had really outdone himself there. Not only is she a nerd, but also a lesbian; another reason she gets bullied. Although now that it's been two years since her secret got out about her having a crush on one of the girls from the Cheerios, no one seems to care... Maybe that's because she avoids the school corridors like the plague and the school cafeteria as much as possible, and spends her free time in the Glee Club or at Astronomy Club with her best friend, Sam, to avoid the spotlight as much as possible. Although there are people who were accepting of her sexuality, there were also people who weren't. She can't complain though, all the people she cares about accepted her - the Glee Club members, her parents and Sam.

But she was bored of only being known as the _'nerdy girl with the big specs who sits at the front of English class, scribbling notes at 10 words per second._' She wanted to experiment, make new friends, get herself out there and experience things she never had before. And her senior year seemed like just the right time to do it.

**AN: This is just a briefing into the introduction to the story, if you liked it, I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow. So please review so I can see if it's worth continuing :D - BT**


	2. Chapter 2 - Come As You Are

**Come as you are**

"Brittany, what's the answer?'' Mr Thompson, her math teacher asked. Brittany gradually lifted her head off the desk, pushing her hair out of her face. She forgot she was in class.

''What?'' Brittany asked nonchalantly, whilst rubbing her eyes.

''The answer... To the question on the board,'' He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Brittany looked at the board and furrowed her eyebrows. She had no idea what he was talking about. In fact, she was pretty sure he'd never taught that before.

''Don't know,''

''What do you mean you 'don't know?' We've been over this topic three times this week!'' His tone raising slightly as he began getting more annoyed with the lack of co-operation the girl was showing.

''I mean 'I don't know the answer to your stupid question.' Okay?'' Brittany shouted. The class went silent. Brittany took a deep breath and crossed her arms over her chest. She sunk back into her seat. Mr Thompson swallowed and cleared his throat after a long pause.

''Very well. Is there anyone who does know the answer to the question?'' He paused and looked around the class, ''Santana?'' He smiled in her direction.

''Huh?'' Santana looked up at him from writing her notes.

''The answer,'' He smiled again.

''Oh, oh. Well...'' Santana cleared her throat before continuing. ''You want to get the x by itself; that is, so you need an x on one side of the equals sign, and another number on the other side. Since you only want the x, you swap the operation used, in this case, instead of plus six that's currently used, you subtract six instead to get rid of it.''

''Very good, Santana.'' The older man croaked out.

''Thank you, sir.'' Santana smiled.

Brittany, from a few rows behind, rolled her eyes and pretended to gag.

''Okay class, I have an assignment for you all due next Wednesday. I am currently handing out the booklet I want you to read and fill the answers in,'' He said, handing the booklets out desk by desk, ''Anyone who fails to complete the will be kept in after school detentions until it's completed. Understood?''

''Yes, sir.'' The class groaned out, collecting the booklet from their desks and picking the bags up off the the floor.

''Also, Brittany, Santana, I want you two to stay behind after class for a few moments.'' Brittany furrowed her eyebrows. Why was he making her stay behind with this nerd?

Once the class had been dismissed, Santana and Brittany approached Mr Thompson's desk - Brittany making sure to stand as far away from Santana as possible. He cleared his throat before speaking.

''So, I have your results here from your previous test a few weeks ago, and I have to say, Santana, congratulations. Not only did you bring your average up, but you also got the highest grade in class. Well done.'' He smiled at Santana, who grinned back like a fool. She loved finding out she did well on the tests she did. It made her realise how much all her studying was paying off - and it made her parents proud of her which was even more of an award. He looked down at the floor and then back at the girls before continuing, ''As for you, Brittany-''

''I got the lowest mark in the class. _I get it_.'' Brittany cut him off whilst crossing her arms over her chest.

''Well, yes. But that isn't such a negative thing. With a few sessions of tutoring, you're sure to pass with at least a C. Isn't that right, Santana?'' Mr Thompson said with too much enthusiasm that made Brittany's eyes hurt to look at. Santana's eyes widended. Was he suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? ''Anyone can get a C if they work hard enough, sir-'' Santana said, unsure if that was the case for Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe her math teacher and some nerd was talking about her like she wasn't even in the room. She may as well tune out what they're saying, it's not like it's important to her anyway.

''That's exactly why you're going to be tutoring Brittany for the next few months,'' He croaked out with a smile on his face. Brittany snapped out of her daze, looked at Santana for a brief moment, and then at Mr Thompson, eyes wide.

''Do I not get a say in this or something? What if I don't want tutoring from _her_?'' She pointed her finger straight at Santana, who looked away from Brittany and down at the floor. Ouch. Santana winched.

''I think it would be in your best interest-'' Mr Thompson reasoned.

''Do you think I care about my 'best interest?''' She said, mockingly. ''I don't care about math. I don't care about school. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?'' Brittany said sternly, her eyebrows furrowed and expression cold.

''I'm not here to argue, Miss Pierce. But in order to graduate, and get into college, you need to pass math. I don't think you'd particularly like to have to redo your senior year just because you didn't take my advice on a few months of tutoring.'' Mr Thompson replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again.

Brittany considered this. She really didn't want to spend another year in this hell hole, having to redo her senior year again. She hated it enough already and it was only the second week back.

''One session. Just one.'' She breathed out and looked at Santana but looked away just before Santana had enough time to look back at her.

''Santana is an excellent student, and very good at math. You can learn a lot from her, Brittany. And I know you're capable of achieving great things if you put the effort in.''

A few seconds past until Brittany replied, ''Enough about this _goddamn_ tutoring, just let me go.'' Clearly annoyed by her teachers presence. Not so much the nerd though, surprisingly. As long as she kept quiet, she was quite tolerable. Not like she'd ever say that aloud or anything.

''Thank you, Brittany. I'll leave it between you two to organised dates and times. However, I want the tutoring sessions three times a week,''

''Yes, sir.'' Santana reasoned. If she was being honest, she was kinda looking forward to tutoring Brittany; she wanted to know more about the girl. She was intriguing.

Brittany huffed and rolled her eyes before turning on her high topped, all black Converse and made her way to the exit of the class. Santana not once taking her eyes off the girl leaving the classroom.

**AN: So this is chapter one; if you'd like. If you liked this, please review, not only will it help me make this better for you, but also for me to know whether to continue with this story or not. Also, I made a Twitter account if you'd like to follow me there - unbrokentrees :D Hope you all have an amazing day. -BT**


	3. Chapter 3- Sometimes I can't find my way

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry at how late this update is. I've been busy these past few days with it being Christmas and all. I could have posted earlier in the week, only the chapter would be so much shorter and not half as good as you deserve so I hope this chapter can make up for my absence and that you enjoy it! -BT**

**Sometimes I can't find my way**

''Brittany, wait up.'' Santana rushed out of the classroom to catch up with the blonde girl, ''Don't we need to arrange times for the tutoring?''

Brittany huffed, spinning around on the spot to face Santana. She crossed her arms over her chest. ''Listen, Velma,'' Brittany looked Santana up and down before continuing, ''I- I don't care about the tutoring, clear?'' Brittany hissed. She looked down at the ground and swallowed hard. Why was she stumbling over her words in front of the girl?

Velma. Santana hadn't heard that one before.

''I...well, I just thought-'' Santana stumbled.

Brittany grabbed Santana's wrist - not hard, but just so, before pulling her around the corner of the corridor that was less lit than the other parts. Even though it was the end of the day and everyone had gone home, she still couldn't risk being seen with Santana. God knows how fast her popularity would go down if anyone spotted them. Brittany's hand was on fire from the contact with Santana's skin. She flinched. It almost made her want to pull away. But she didn't.

''Monday and Thursday,'' Brittany whispered, looking at anything but Santana. Santana however, couldn't take her eyes off of the girl. She looked so vulnerable. Like she was ashamed of having to admit that she needs the support to pass her classes.

Brittany found a spot on the cream wall behind Santana's head to look at; time passed and Santana still hadn't spoke. She looked at her and noticed her staring at her. It made her smirk a little - Brittany could work with this.

Was Santana going to say something or just stand there with her mouth ajar and her glasses slowing sliding down the bridge of her nose?

Brittany coughed as Santana snapped out of her daze before clearing her throat. She blushed slightly at the fact Brittany had caught her staring.

''But, um.. Mr Thompson said three times a week,'' Santana looked down at her wrist that Brittany was still holding and swallowed the lump in her throat before looking back up at Brittany. Her eyes were so blue.

''I can't do any other days.'' Brittany paused. ''I do have a life, you know? My life doesn't revolve around studying and superheroes.'' Brittany stared at Santana and watched as she withered under her gaze. Santana looked away.

''Okay,'' Santana breathed out.

''Okay. Good,'' Brittany looked down and realised she was still holding onto Santana's wrist. She let go and adjusted her leather jacket. ''I'll see you tomorrow?'' Brittany said with a wink. And with that, Brittany was turning on Santana and making her way towards the exit for the second time that day.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Was Brittany...flirting? Or was she just messing with her? She was sure it was the latter. Why would Brittany 'badass' Pierce ever be flirting with her? She blinked a few times and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before composing herself. She had to admit, Brittany was hot; hot with a capital 'H'. And yes, maybe she did get a little turned on by her badass presence, but who wouldn't? Santana was definitely looking forward to tomorrow. Tomorrow being Thursday, being the day she gets to tutor Brittany for the first time. She had to admit, she was a little nervous, she couldn't figure Brittany out. They had spoken briefly before today, but not much. Apart from the time when they were lab partners - but even then, Brittany just sat there whilst Santana did all the work. I doubt Brittany even remembers that it was her. They had no plans either. Would she be going to Brittany's house? Will it be at school? Would it last 10 minutes? An hour? Tomorrow was her day to find out, and she couldn't wait.

Brittany opened her bedroom door before throwing her bag onto her bed and walking over to her stack of CD's. She flicked though some, tossing some to one side and leaving the other one's stacked. She pulled out a Nirvana CD from the pile she'd tossed aside and put it into the CD player, turning the volume up loud. It was late, but she didn't care.

She walked over to her bed, taking off her boots and throwing them to the other side of the room. She lay down, sliding her phone out of her jeans and checking her texts. She had a few - but none that were important enough to reply to. She hadn't seen Kurt today so decided to call him. She scrolled down her contacts until she came across his name and pressed the call button. It rang four times before he picked up.

''Hey, Britt.'' Kurt said groggily. She could tell he'd only just woken up.

''Hey. Did I wake you or something?'' Brittany asked, clearly not showing concern of waking her friend from his slumber.

''Yeah, but it's whatever. Do you have any gossip for me?''

''Nah. Not really. My life's pretty boring, you know me.'' Brittany chucked.

''Same. Honestly, we really need to start hanging more. I feel like I don't see you enough at school.'' Kurt sighed out.

''Yeah. I know,'' Brittany replied before pausing. She continued. ''So, uh. Mr Thompson set me up with a tutor for math. Said 'in order to graduate and get into college, you need to pass math.''' Brittany mocked.

Kurt chucked. ''It's just math. Like you're gonna use any of it when you leave anyway.''

''Right? I told him I didn't care and he still set me up with a tutor,'' Brittany rolled her eyes so hard she was sure Kurt could hear it through the other end.

''You really don't like him, do you?''

''Nope. I think he knows it too. I mean, he's not even a good math teacher. Is he even qualified? He's older than God's dog and I'm pretty sure he likes to torture people in his basement.'' Brittany's tone turned serious.

''Britt, he does _not_!'' Kurt laughed and shook his head. ''So are you going to tell me who this math tutor is?''

Brittany bit down on her bottom lip, ''Uh- no one important. Her name's Santana Lopez - I think,'' Brittany knew her name. She just didn't want Kurt to know that she knew her name. ''_Total_ nerd, though.'' She chucked.

Kurt laughed. ''I've seen her. Hangs around with that cute blonde guy. Sits at the front of our English?''

''Does she?'' Brittany's brows furrowed, trying to remember.

''Do you not pay attention? She's like the only one who answers the questions in the class,''

''Oh. Yeah, sure. I remember now.'' She didn't. ''Wanna meet up tomorrow after school? Your place?''

Kurt smirked. ''Shall we get Quinn too? And lots of alcohol?''

Brittany winced at the mention of alcohol but she didn't falter. ''Tut tut. Kurt Hummel suggesting drink on a school night? Oh how the tables have turned,'' She faked a laugh. Kurt didn't notice and began laughing too.

''Right?! It's all Quinn's fault! She's the one always suggesting these things. Her impact on me! Fuck, don't tell her that. She'd never hear the last of it,''

Brittany laughed again. A real laugh this time. ''You're right. And what kind of friend would I be then, eh? Let's say.. 4pm?''

''An early session. I see, I see.'' Kurt smirked.

''Well we're catching up too, so I thought it would give us enough time to catch up, get the alcohol and then get shitfaced. Only makes sense. Is your Dad out?'' Brittany asked.

''Yeah. Working late. You guys can stay over too, you know, considering none of us will be able to stand.'' Brittany shook her head at how likely that sounds.

''Cool. I'll text you tomorrow?''

''Sure. Have a good night, Britt.''

''You too, Kurt.'' And with that, she hung up the phone and stared up at the ceiling. She swore she'd planned something for tomorrow night. She couldn't remember though, so clearly it wasn't that important. She'd never bail on her friends anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 - The choice is yours

The choice is yours

Santana woke up this morning to her alarm clock beeping. 6am. She exhaled deeply before leaning over and turning off her alarm clock that was sitting on her bedside table - grabbing her glasses at the same time. She lay on her back, facing the ceiling and stretched out her muscles that hadn't been used for some hours. She rubbed her eyes and placed her glasses on her face. She blinked a few times before deciding to get out of bed and make herself some breakfast. She groggily sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched again. She stood up, opened her bedroom door and walked out down the hallway. As she was walking down the staircase, she spotted Angelita, the housemaid, mopping the floor.

''Buenos dias, Angelita. You know mom told you you don't have to do that, especially with your back.'' Santana spoke with a smile as she continued down the staircase.

Angelita smiled back, putting the mop into the bucket and placing her hand on her lower back, rubbing up and down slowly. ''Buenos dias, Santana. It's no problem, I love to help out.'' The older lady said with a small smile. Angelita was in her late 50's and although her father had hired her as a housemaid years ago, she became a good friend of the Lopez's through seeing them every day and Santana's mother has told her numerous of times that she doesn't have to do many chores, and that if they were important, the Lopez's would go and do it themselves. But still, Angelita insisted that she did housework whilst Mr and Mrs Lopez were out at work and Santana was at school. As the Lopez parents work long hours, they don't always have enough time to prepare dinner, tidy up and do the dishes.

Santana's father, Jorge, is a neurosurgeon and works 60 hours a week in the local hospital so Santana doesn't see him often. When she does, he's often researching in the office or is regularly paged to go back to the hospital. Santana's mother, Isabella, is a lawyer, and works long hours too. When she isn't working, she's researching the case she's representing or doing work for the office so Santana spends most of her evenings confided in her bedroom, studying and reading comic books.

''Your mother is in the kitchen.'' Angelita smiled.

''She is? Has she not left for work?'' Santana asked, already walking towards the kitchen without an answer from the older lady.

Santana pushed open the door before calling out, ''Mom?''

Mrs Lopez turned around, ''Ah, sweet daughter of mine!'' Mrs Lopez replied, her strong Spanish accent present. She began walking towards Santana and kissed her forehead. ''Did you sleep well?''

''Fine, thanks,'' Santana smiled, looking up at her mother. ''Why aren't you at work?''

''I took the day off. I have some paperwork I need to do, but I can't do it at work because of how busy it is. So, I'm going to take it up to the office and do it there,'' She said with a small smile. ''You hungry? I made breakfast.'' Her smiled turned into a grin as she walked over towards the toaster and took out the slices of bread. ''What do you want? Peanut butter and jelly?''

''Please,'' Santana replied as she walked over to the table and sat down. A few moments later, her mother walked over and placed four slices of PB&J toast on a plate right in front of her. Santana didn't hesitate picking up the slice of toast and taking a bite. She closed her eyes and let out an appreciative moan.

''I forgot how good this was. I haven't had a decent breakfast in so long.'' Her mom just looked over and smiled.

''I really do make the best peanut butter and jelly toast in the world, right?''

''Mhm. Total understatement of the century.'' Santana replied, still obviously in heaven.

''So, what are your plans today? After school, I mean? Maybe we can hang out later? Have a little girly night? I'm hoping to finish all my work today.'' Her mother asked, taking a seat at the table, her fingers wrapped around a coffee mug.

Santana finished chewing and looked at her mom. ''Since when do I have plans?''

Her mom laughed and so did Santana. ''Very true, very true. So do you want to ca-''

''Well, actually, mom, um, I- I do have plans,'' Santana picked up another slice of toast as her mom raised her eyebrow. Santana bit down into the food and started chewing.

''Go on. Or are you just going to leave me hanging?'' Her mother tapped her fingers against the table. Santana raised her index finger, signalizing that she was going to tell her after she'd finish chewing. This gave Santana more time to think about what exactly she wanted to tell her mother.

She finally spoke, ''It's really nothing important, honestly.''

''No, no. You've got me hooked now. You've got to tell me.'' Mrs Lopez smirked.

Santana swallowed and look up. ''I've been assigned by Mr Thompson to tutor a student. She struggles a lot with math, so...'' Her mother raised her eyebrow at the mention of the student being a 'she'.

When Santana came out, her parents were massively supportive of her and have continued to be ever since. Her parents just want her to be happy, after all.

''Are you sure 'tutoring' isn't a code work for something else? I know what you teenagers are like nowadays, hija.'' Mrs Lopez smirked again.

Santana began choking on her toast and placed both hands over her mouth as she began coughing. She reached over the table to grab the glass of water before chugging on it hard to get the jammed piece of bread down.

''It- it is most certainly not like that! I mean- I don't even know her that well, she just struggles a lot with math, I thought maybe helping her out would give me extra credit, you know? And help her pass, obviously, but nothing like that-''

''Santana, I was joking.'' Mrs Lopez cut off Santana's rambling about the girl.

''Oh.'' Santana breathed a sigh of relief and Mrs Lopez chuckled at the look on her daughter's face before standing up from the table to walk over to the sink.

''You should really get ready for school, hija. You don't want to be late.'' Mrs Lopez turned around and lent against the counter, looking at her daughter.

''I- um yeah, you're probably right.'' Santana pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose before picking up her plate, standing up and walking over to the sink. She placed the plate into it and faced her mom.

''Thanks for breakfast,'' She said before stretching out her arms.

Her mother hugged her back, wrapping her arms around her daughter's waist. ''No worries. Now go get ready,'' Mrs Lopez pulled away and smiled.

When Santana started getting ready, she thought a lot about today. How was she going to approach Brittany at school when they didn't have math together today? Does she just go up and talk to her? What does she say? They hadn't planned anything and today was tutoring day.

Once she'd got ready, she took her car keys, left her house and drove to school.

''Hey Britt, wait up.'' Kurt spoke, panting a little. He'd obviously been trying to catch up with Brittany for a while.

Brittany slowed down until Kurt caught up with her. He linked his arm with hers before speaking again, ''Still up for tonight?''

''Yeah, should be.'' Brittany looked at Kurt.

''Cool. I've spoken to Quinn and she's definitely up for it, so, looks like we've got a little party goin' on.'' Kurt smirked.

''Where is Quinn? I haven't seen her for a couple days.''

''More reason to come tonight then, aye? No, but she skipped school yesterday and Tuesday. Don't know why though.'' Kurt adjusted the bag on his shoulder with his free hand.

''Okay,'' Brittany breathed out.

''Anyways, I have to go. See you in chemistry!'' Kurt let go of Brittany's arm and walked over towards his locker.

Brittany pulled out her phone and continued to walk down the hallway. As she walked around the corner, she bumped into someone.

''Hey!'' Brittany barked, her face hard.

''S-sorry.'' Santana spoke quietly, looking down at the floor where she dropped her books in shock.

Brittany looked around the corridor. There were only nerds around this part, so she wouldn't be publically humiliated for helping the nerd out. She bent down and picked up Santana's books off the floor. She stood up, stacked them into a small pile before shoving them into Santana's arms.

''Here,'' Brittany tensed her jaw as Santana gripped onto the books. ''Watch where you're going next time, okay, sweetheart?''

Santana didn't reply to Brittany's comment. She blushed a little at the pet name though. She stood there, looking down at her English Literature book. She took a deep breath before she spoke. ''Where are we meeting for the tutoring?''

Brittany froze. She knew she had something planned after school today, she knew it. ''Oh, that was today?'' She felt guilty, ''I can't do it today, I'm busy.'' She looked at Santana before looking away.

''I thought you were free?'' Santana spoke carefully. She felt like she just witnessed a puppy being kicked. She tried not to show it though.

''Something came up. Something important. Quite frankly, more important than the stupid tutoring.'' Brittany looked anywhere but Santana's face. She wouldn't dare admit it, but in this moment, Santana made her feel quite nervous.

''O- okay. Well, if you change your mind, I'll be in the library until 4:30.'' Santana wanted to look up at Brittany but she didn't. Not after Brittany caught her staring at her last time. Little did she know, Brittany was actually the one doing the staring this time.

''I _won't_ change my mind. Don't expect me to be there.'' Brittany spat, harder than she intended before taking off down the hallway. Why did she feel so bad for cancelling on Santana? She looked over her shoulder back at the nerd and exhaled deeply.

Santana composed herself before she began walking to her class. Although Brittany seemed intimidating, Santana surprisingly wasn't intimidated by Brittany at all. Yes, sometimes she came off a little too harsh and it startled Santana, but she wasn't scared.

As she took off down the hallway, cradling her books to her chest, Quinn Fabray began walking passed. Not before slamming Santana into the lockers though. Quinn chucked before continuing down the hallway. Her dyed pink hair bouncing lightly.

Santana sunk down the side of the lockers until she was sitting on the floor. She took a few deep breaths. Quinn Fabray had always disliked her for some reason. A few minutes passed before Santana stood up and made her way to class yet again.

The last bell rang signalling the end of the school day. Brittany got up out of her seat, picked up her bag and left class. She really did feel bad by not going to tutoring; she knew Santana just wanted to help her pass math. But she also wanted to see Kurt and Quinn considering she hadn't seen them much over the past few days- plus if they found out that Brittany was ditching them to go to math tutoring with Santana Lopez, she'd never hear the last of it. So she made her way to the entrance of the school where she met Quinn and Kurt, before hopping into her car and driving to Kurt's house.

Santana made her way to the library. She knew there was a big chance Brittany wouldn't turn up, but then again, there was also the chance that she would. So, Santana got out her math book and a few others, her pen and pencil and waited. She didn't sit there and stare at the door wait, but more, 'I'll start my other work in the mean time to make it look like I'm actually doing work and not waiting for Brittany to turn up' wait. Santana waited for a while but began to lose track of time and before she knew it, it was 4:30pm. Brittany hadn't turned up. Santana sighed, picking up all of her stuff and dragged herself to her car and off home.

Santana had text Sam and asked if he had wanted to come over to watch a movie - which he had agreed to. They were now lying on Santana's bed, sharing a bowel of popcorn and watching Star-wars. Sam was constantly doing his impressions during the movie, which made Santana laugh and cheered her up a bit, which is what she needed. When the film had finished, Santana sat up, crossed her legs Indian style and looked at Sam, who was lying down with his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. Sam noticed Santana getting ready to speak. But she didn't. So he went first.

''What's up?'' Sam looked at Santana, keeping in the same position, just moving his eyes slightly.

''What do you mean?'' Santana asked, faking her confusion.

''Well you're kinda looking at me weird and sitting in that weird position. Beds are for lying on not sitting like that,'' Sam turned his head to look fully at Santana before continuing. ''Plus, I know when something's bothering you, so tell me.''

''It's not bothering me per se, it's just... You know Brittany Pierce?'' Santana looked down and started to pick at her nails.

''The blonde one? Intimidating? Hangs around with that Quinn girl?'' Sam asked, curious.

''Um, yeah. That's her. Anyway, I've been assigned to be her math tutor and well, the first tutoring session was today and she didn't turn up. She said had other plans. Only I don't understand why she isn't taking this seriously, I mean, it's math. She needs to pass to get into college and I'm just trying to help, you know?'' Santana looked up at Sam, waiting for his response.

''Well, maybe she genuinely was busy. I mean, you don't know what goes on in that girl's life, so. I wouldn't spend your life worrying about it though, I'm sure she'll turn up at the next one,''

''You make me sound _so stupid_ for worrying about this,'' Santana feigned a chucked.

''It's not stupid, you're just over thinking. Next tutoring session will be fine. And if she doesn't turn up, don't worry, she's wasting her education and a chance to study with someone who will for sure help her pass,'' Sam smiled, which made Santana smile - a real smile. Sam always knew what to say.

''Thanks, Sam,'' Santana smiled again before lying back down on the bed and sitting the popcorn bowl on her stomach again.

Sam left a few hours later as it was late and they had school tomorrow. Santana began getting ready for bed, she brushed her teeth and washed her face before saying good night to her parents. When she got into bed, her phone buzzed, signalizing she had a text message. She picked up her phone and put her glasses on. Who could possibly be wanting to text her at 11pm at night?

_To Santana: It's Brittany._

**AN: So sorry about all these late updates, I'm back at school which means it's hard the balance out writing with school work, but I'm trying. But Glee's back! And our babies are getting engaged this Friday, eeekkkkkkkkk! Hope you enjoy this chapter and your week! Especially Glee on Friday! :) -BT**


	5. Chapter 5 - I would like to leave

**If you wouldn't care I would like to leave **

_**To Brittany**__: Brittany?_

_**To Santana**__: that's what i said, didn't i?_

Santana knew after that that it was definitely Brittany.

_**To Brittany**__: Yeah... Can I ask how you got my number?_

Was that too forward? Should she have asked how she is first? Or why she's texting? She didn't know why Brittany was texting her, but she was going to find out.

Brittany replied a few minutes later.

_**To Santana**__: i have ways. plus it wasn't that difficult to persuade your loser friends to give it to me_

Santana was confused. Should she be feeling annoyed that Brittany was calling her a loser? Happy? Shocked that Brittany got her phone number because she actually wanted to text her?

As Santana was thinking of a reply, her phone buzzed again.

_**To Santana**__: you wondering why I'm texting you? _

How did Brittany know? How could she read her so well through text messages?

_**To Brittany**__: Well, yes. I am curious as to why you are. _

_**To Santana**__: sorry for bailing on you today. i forgot about it_

Santana smiled. Brittany was apologizing to her. Yes, it wasn't the best apology she had ever gotten, but it was one nonetheless.

_**To Brittany**__: It's okay. I understand._

_**To Santana:**__ good. cause i am sorry _

Brittany really _was_ sorry. Santana had given up her free time to tutor her - yes, it was set up by their teacher, but she could have easily said no and made him choose someone else to tutor her. She wanted to help Brittany pass math so she could get into college, and she couldn't even turn up.

_**To Brittany**__: Will you be there on Monday?_

_**To Santana**__: yes_

Santana smiled.

_**To Brittany**__: Definitely?_

Brittany smiled.

_**To Santana**__: yes_

_**To Brittany**__: Okay._

_**To Santana**__: okay_

Neither of the girls wanted the conversation to end; of course they'd never admit that to each other, but Santana felt confident enough to give it a go and see if it would continue.

_**To Brittany**__: So, how are things?_

Brittany replied a few minutes later.

_**To Santana**__: we're not there yet, Lopez ;)_

Santana blushed_ hard_. She didn't know what to say. Was Brittany... No, she wasn't flirting. She couldn't be. She was probably trying to say the message in a nice way, after all, it is hard to portray emotion and seriousness over text. But whatever it was, Santana wanted it to carry on.

_**To Brittany**__: Yet?_

Brittany was glad Santana had picked up on the flirting. She felt bad though because she doesn't like Santana in that way and doesn't want to lead her on. She wanted to stop, but before she knew it, she was texting back.

_**To Santana**__: yet_

Santana walked down the corridor the next morning at school and to her locker; she entered her code and opened it. As she was looking for the books she needed, Brittany and Quinn approached from around the corner and stopped a few lockers down. They were obviously at Quinn's locker. They were talking and laughing about something that Santana couldn't hear, but she tried to make it out whilst taking books she needed out of the locker for her next class. She could hear Brittany's laugh alone this time and she'd never heard it before but it was so infectious, it made her smile slightly.

''Eavesdropping, _nerd_?'' Quinn Fabray spat in her direction. Santana's eyes widened as she shook herself out of her daydreaming and looked over towards the direction of the two blondes.

''No! No, I- I was just getting my books-'' Santana stumbled over her words before Quinn began walking over to her.

Before Quinn had a chance to get relatively close to her, Brittany was grabbing her arm and pulling her back. Santana couldn't take her eyes off of Brittany.

''Just _leave it,_ Quinn. It's _not_ worth it.''

Brittany looked at Santana so intensely Santana wanted to look away. But she didn't.

''You're right. Let's go If people even knew we were in a five mile radius of this nerd, they'd think we didn't appreciate ourselves enough.'' Quinn eyed Santana up and down once more before scoffing, turning her back and walking off down the hallway with Brittany.

Brittany looked over her shoulder back at Santana, but when she did. the girl was already gone.

''I can't believe she had the nerve to eavesdrop in our conversation like that! Thank _God_ we were only talking about Kurt's drunken state! God knows what we could have been talking about.'' Quinn rambled on, still clearly annoyed about the whole situation.

''Mhm.'' Brittany quickly slipped her phone out of her pocket and tapped out a message to Santana. She felt bed for Quinn's outburst on her.

_**To Santana**__: sorry_

She didn't want Santana to be upset about Quinn, she's always been really defensive about herself, and ever since the secret of her being pregnant in sophomore year slipped out thanks to Rachel Troll Berry, she tried to be extremely careful as to just who heard what she was talking about and who to.

Quinn looked up at Brittany after her lack of response to the girl's rant.

''Who are you texting?'' Quinn asked with a smirk.

''Huh? Oh. Just... my sister,'' Brittany named the first person who came into her head.

''Britt... your sister isn't old enough to have a phone.'' Quinn laughed.

''Right,'' Brittany laughed with her. She had sworn she had gotten away with it, but Quinn was a lot smarter than what people gave her credit for. Plus, her and Brittany had been friends for a long time and she totally knew when she was being lied to.

''No, seriously, who are you texting?'' She asked again. She tried to sneak a quick look at Brittany's phone but Brittany shielded it from the fellow blonde. ''A _boy_?'' Quinn sang.

''It's no one important. Trust me!'' Brittany reasoned, sliding her phone back into the back pocket of her ripped jeans.

''Whatever you say, Britt. Whatever you say,'' Quinn chuckled. ''Don't think I won't find out sooner or later.''

Brittany hoped it was the latter.

The bell rang which signaled the end of the school day; also the end of the working week. Well the end of the school work week for Brittany, anyway. It was Friday, so when she got home, she had to hurry and get changed before heading out for work like she did every night except for Monday and Thursday. Brittany's father is an alcoholic. There was no easier way to Say it. Brittany had come to terms with it, but it took her a while. Her father lost his job about two years ago for his disruptive behavior at work caused by drink. Brittany had tired to get her father to work, but he wouldn't commit.

A little under four years ago, Brittany's parents divorced. They were happily married for 25 years, had Brittany and her younger sister, Olivia, who is eight. They were the picture perfect family. Had picnics together, family portraits, ate dinner together every night. Over time, the relationship began to grow uncomfortable. They were constantly arguing and her parents - despite living together - felt distant from each other. Eventually, her mother filed for a divorce and Olivia and their mother moved just a little outside of Lima whilst Brittany lived with her father.

Her parents had agreed to not let Brittany move as she was already in high school and didn't want to disrupt that by making her move, so she lived with her father. She still regularly stayed in touched with her mother and sister, although only seeing them rarely.

Her father became extremely depressed after the divorce and turned to drink. At first, it started off with just an odd can of beer occasionally, and then once and night, and now all day, everyday. Brittany had tried to get her father help. She tried to take him to AA meetings and counselling, but he just wouldn't accept the help. And when he lost his job, Brittany knew she had to take responsibility to be able to pay for the house and food that they needed to survive. So, Brittany applied for two jobs - one working at a local store; stacking shelves, handing out food samples to customers and operating the cash register. Her second job is cleaning the cars, mowing the lawn, raking the leaves for the people in her neighborhood and a few close to her. She also had a summer job as well, for extra pay.

So, when she got home, she quickly made her father something to eat like she did every night, got dressed and left the house.

When Brittany got back that night, she pushed open the living room door towards where her father was, and saw that he was passed out and hadn't touched his food that she had made. She quietly walked in and picked up the empty beer bottles that had covered the floor and threw them out into the trash bag that had made resident in the corner of the room, where inside that, sat many other empty beer bottles too. She left the food where it was - on the coffee table - the food was wrapped up, so it wouldn't go off. She walked into the bathroom that was down the hallway and took out some aspirin from the cupboard above the sink for her dad to take and a glass of water from the kitchen. He'll need them in the morning. Brittany walked back into the living room and placed the glass of water and pills on the coffee table next to the food. She took one last look at the mess that her father had become before she sighed and exited the room. She pulled the door slightly a jar and walked up the on-the-verge-of-collapsing staircase, past her father's bedroom and into her's. She closed the door gently and fell onto her bed. As she stared up at her ceiling, _the only thing she could think about was Santana Lopez._

**AN: Sooooooooooooo, what did you guys think about 6x03? WASN'T THE BED SCENE AND THE PROPOSAL JUST BEAUTIFUL. I CAN''T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING. The bed scene was probably my favorite out of the two scenes though. A Brittana scene which was longer than 5 seconds, had dialogue of them admitting how in love they are with each other, cuddles AND a kiss? What's happened to Glee? And the whole ''I will love you until infinity, Santana Lopez.'' ''I will love you until infinity too, Britt.'' WAS THE CUTEST THING. Anyway, so I hope you enjoy the chapter. I know it's short but I promise the next chapter will hopefully be longer. Enjoy!**


End file.
